


Talented apprentice

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидев тринадцатилетнего Оби-Вана на турнире старших учеников, Квай-Гон всё ещё продолжал сопротивляться и отказался взять мальчишку в падаваны. Но сама судьба, нет, сама Сила толкала их друг к другу. Треклятый Бендомир. Опытный джедай никому бы в жизни не признался, что юный Оби-Ван покорил его уже тогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented apprentice

Квай-Гон Джинн никогда не думал, что вот так вляпается. Он вообще не хотел брать падаванов. Серьёзно, не хотел. Сопротивлялся, как мог. Почти хамил совету, когда великие магистры настаивали, чтобы он передавал свои знания и опыт юным ученикам. Только не после Ксанатоса. Квай-Гон не сомневался в своих способностях джедая и мастера, учителя и наставника. Он винил себя как человека, что не смог понять, не смог поддержать, и был по-джедайски холоден. Он решил, что больше никогда и никого не возьмёт в падаваны. И так бы оно и было, если бы не этот мальчишка. Этот несносный мальчишка. Слишком яркий, слишком отважный, слишком эмоциональный. А ещё задорный, насмешливый, проказливый. Увидев тринадцатилетнего Оби-Вана на турнире старших учеников, Квай-Гон всё ещё продолжал сопротивляться и отказался взять мальчишку в падаваны. Но сама судьба, нет, сама Сила толкала их друг к другу. Треклятый Бендомир. Опытный джедай никому бы в жизни не признался, что юный Оби-Ван покорил его уже тогда. Квай-Гон сдался. Он согласился учить мальчика. И за всё это время ни словом, ни жестом, ни даже взглядом не давал понять, как относится к нему на самом деле.   
Но с каждым годом это становилось всё сложнее. Бойкий подросток превратился в ладного юношу, а юноша постепенно становился молодым мужчиной. Ясные глаза, лукавый и насмешливый взгляд, уверенная улыбка, ямочка на подбородке – нельзя было не любоваться им. Как учитель юноши, Квай-Гон знал, что у его падавана с десяток поклонниц и в два раза больше поклонников из разных рас. А ещё он знал, что Оби-Ван не любит по-настоящему никого из них. Падаван следовал кодексу джедаев и не привязывался ни к кому, отпускал легко, не страдая от разлуки, но радуясь при встрече с друзьями. Ему и не нужно было делать над собой усилий, у него это само собой получалось – дружба с флиртом и ни к чему не обязывающим, приятным сексом. К Квай-Гону не прибегали убитые горем девушки в слезах или огорчённые парни, никто не просил его повлиять на падавана-сердцееда, потому что его падаван сердцеедом как раз не был. За одним маленьким исключением – сердцем самого Квай-Гона. Учитель тщательно прятал эти мысли от всех, прекрасно понимая, что они нарушают не только Кодекс, но и все мыслимые понятия об отношениях. Но сто астероидов ему в печёнку, парень был невыносимо соблазнителен. И в который раз проводив глазами такой аппетитный зад падавана, немолодой уже мастер садился медитировать. Только годы постоянных тренировок позволяли ему взять себя под контроль и снова быть терпеливым учителем, старшим наставником, прикрывать падавана в бою и доверять свою защиту.   
Так было до самой войны Старка. На станции на орбите планеты Трайкен Оби-Ван был ранен. Рана считалась лёгкой, лазер лишь слегка чиркнул по левому плечу, юноша даже не стал задерживаться в госпитале дольше, чем на полчаса – с помощью современной медицины царапина зарубцевалась быстро. Но за эти полчаса все бастионы спокойствия Квай-Гона дали трещину и грозили вот-вот рухнуть. Когда Оби-Ван вернулся в их каюту, мастер сидел в медитативной позе и изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие. Падаван распознал бы это напряжение даже с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Всё в порядке, - заверил он учителя, - рана пустяковая, зарубцевалась быстро. У нас отличный дроид-врач. Рука ещё немного побаливает, но с этим ничего поделать нельзя – все запасы обезболивающего ушли на раненых солдат республики. Но ты ведь учил меня переносить боль, и пока у меня получается вполне успешно.   
Квай-Гон поднялся медленно, не совсем зная, что ему дальше делать – то ли наказать юношу за то, что так отчаянно рисковал в бою, то ли похвалить за смелость, которая многим спасла жизнь, то ли мягким прикосновением силы избавить от боли в руке. Хотелось сделать всё сразу, но падаван опередил учителя и избавил от необходимости немедленного выбора.   
\- Учитель, можно мне в душ? Я весь липкий и чёрный от крови и копоти. Отмыться бы, пока есть минутка.   
\- Хорошо, можешь идти, - кивнул Квай-Гон.   
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Оби-Ван.  
Юноша исчез за дверью тесной душевой кабинки, расстёгивая широкий кожаный пояс. Учитель проводил его глазами. Теперь, когда волнение слегка схлынуло, Квай-Гон ощущал тяжёлые волны боли, расходившиеся от Оби-Вана. Падаван действительно успешно их игнорировал, как учил его Квай-Гон, но не нужно было быть мастером-джедаем, чтобы понять – надолго юноши не хватит. Оби-Ван держался перед солдатами республики, перед новым другом Квинланом Восом, перед дроидами и другими ранеными в лазарете, перед учителем, но когда оказался в душевой кабинке один, боль пробила барьер. Раздеваться было очень больно, любое движение рукой посылало в мозг раскалённые иглы, которые падаван уже не мог игнорировать. Он встал под струи тёплой воды, прижавшись лбом к стене. По всему телу прошла мелкая дрожь, и Оби-Ван стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. На долю секунды в глазах потемнело. Он упал бы, если бы не опирался о стену. В этом полуобморочном состоянии он не слышал, как открылась дверца кабинки. Мягкое прикосновение к плечу принесло невероятное облегчение – боль разжала цепкие когти. Сознание омыла мощная волна силы, и разум Оби-Вана прояснился. За его спиной стоял учитель. В этой тесной кабинке они теперь были вдвоём. Не отшатнёшься и не спрячешься, даже наготу не прикроешь. Да юноше и не хотелось. Прикосновения Квай-Гона приносили такое блаженство, которого падаван ещё в жизни не испытывал. Он никогда не думал, что руки учителя умеют быть такими нежными и осторожными. Мастер-джедай обладал огромной силой, но сейчас эта сила не сокрушала, а… Юноша даже мысленно не мог подобрать слова. Эта сила освобождала, исцеляла, наполняла покоем и… чем-то ещё. Пожалуй, ближе всего это ощущение было к сексуальному возбуждению, однако в постели юноша ещё ни с кем такого не испытывал. Определённая часть его тела немедленно наполнилась кровью, но то, что наполняло его душу, было куда выше и сильнее. Ему не было стыдно за эту внезапную эрекцию, он откровенно наслаждался прикосновениями и теплом. Юноша чуть закинул голову, упираясь затылком в грудь высокого учителя, и весь здравый смысл и сдержанность Квай-Гона смыло к ситхам. От полуприкрытых в наслаждении глаз, раскрытых в безмолвном стоне губ, бьющейся венки на шее взгляд учителя скользнул ниже. Он уже не мог отвести глаз от упругого и напряжённого члена юноши. Струи воды уже катились по ним обоим, превращая одежду учителя в мокрые и неудобные тряпки, но Квай-Гон не замечал этого. Его рука уже сама потянулась к члену юноши, длинные пальцы обхватили его и начали то извечное движение, знакомое представителям почти всех рас. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, уверенно ведя юношу к пику телесного удовольствия, упрочняя связавшую их прядь великой силы. За сбивчивым дыханием Оби-Вана и его хриплыми стонами наслаждения не было слышно тяжёлого, сдерживаемого дыхания Квай-Гона. Когда тело юноши содрогнулось в оргазме, и он излился тягучими и крупными бело-перламутровыми каплями, учителю пришлось подхватить падавана, потому что ноги отказывались его держать. Высокому Квай-Гону было легко вынести юношу из душевой кабинки и уложить на постель. Оби-Ван потянулся за поцелуем и объятиями, но наткнулся губами на кончики пальцев Квай-Гона.   
\- Спи, - мягко приказал учитель, отстраняясь, - Сегодня был тяжёлый день, а завтра может быть ещё тяжелее. Спи, Оби.   
Учитель впервые назвал его так.  
\- Я Бен, - уже в полусне отозвался падаван, открывая Квай-Гону сокровенное имя, данное при рождении и изменённое при поступлении в Храм джедаев.   
\- Бен, - эхом повторил учитель, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Да, оно как нельзя больше подходило его падавану – простое, неказистое, но такое тёплое. – Спи, Бен.  
Но ученик уже спал. Бьющася в висках кровь Квай-Гона постепенно успокаивалась. Тому, что он сделал, не было ни объяснений, ни оправданий, кроме одного, самого очевидного, лежащего на поверхности. Он любил своего ученика. Он любил Оби, любил своего Бена, и к отцовской любви это не имело никакого отношения, равно как и к минутной страсти. То, что испытывал Квай-Гон, было настолько сильным, что Тёмная сторона просто замаячила перед глазами. Мастер-джедай потряс головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Завтра им обоим предстояло тяжёлое и рискованное задание. Могли убить его, или Бена, или их обоих. Но Квай-Гон запретил себе об этом думать. Он приказал себе снять мокрую одежду, развесить на радиаторе, и лечь в постель. Мастер не думал, что уснёт, но провалился в крепкий сон без сновидений, едва коснувшись головой подушки – сказалась усталость и нервы. 

* * *  
Проснувшись с утра, Оби-Ван хотел поговорить с учителем о случившемся, однако какой шанс предоставился им ещё очень нескоро. Шла война Старка, и даже если они оставались наедине, им было как-то совсем не до разговоров. Только после победы, вернувшись на Корусант, мастер и его падаван смогли наконец забыть о тяготах и тревогах хоть ненадолго.   
Оби-Ван растянулся на искусственной траве, наблюдая, как проплывший ещё пару кругов Квай-Гон выходит из бассейна. Юноша гордился и восхищался своим учителем – высокий, поджарый, как гончая, ничуть не погрузневший, несмотря на свои годы. Возраст этого джедая угадывался лишь по седине в светло-каштановых волосах – за время войны её стало намного больше. Но морщин на лице почти не было, разве что тёплые лучики в углах глаз и несколько чёрточек на лбу, которые Оби-Ван про себя называл «заботливыми». А когда учитель улыбался, всё его лицо словно светилось добротой и теплом. Падавана удивляла та лёгкость, с которой его учитель находил подход к существам разных рас и даже животным. Казалось, звери понимали его без слов. Даже самые злобные и агрессивные твари склоняли головы, признавая его вожаком и подчиняясь. Вот только с собственным падаваном Квай-Гон никак не мог объясниться. Как ни намекал юноша, учитель мастерски уходил от вопросов, менял тему, избегал лишних прикосновений. Но теперь все отговорки закончились, война позади, новых заданий в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось, и в Академию их пока не вызывали. Законные каникулы, отдых и масса свободного времени. И всё же учитель упорно не желал обсуждать то, что случилось тогда на орбите Трайкена. Даже сейчас, у этого бассейна, где никого, кроме них, не было. Да и не могло быть – юноша незаметно запер дверь, когда они пришли сюда. Он решил применить другую тактику. Если учитель не хочет говорить, есть вещи красноречивей слов.   
Когда Квай-Гон подошёл ближе, юноша потянулся так сладко, как только мог, и грациозно оперся на локоть. Он отлично знал, как соблазнительно сейчас выглядит. Но учитель опустился рядом на траву совершенно спокойно, словно не замечая гибкого и сильного тела Оби-Вана. Но юноша не сдавался. Он непринуждённо поднялся.  
\- Учитель, я прихватил с собой фрукты. Люблю вкус муджа, - сказал он чуть тише, чем обычно, и в голосе появились бархатные нотки, - Ты хочешь?   
\- Не откажусь, - согласился Квай-Гон, внутренне обрадовавшись возможности занять рот сладким фруктом, а не беседой на щекотливую тему, на которой так настаивал его ученик.   
Оби-Ван поднялся и подошёл к аккуратно сложенной одежде. Он встал спиной к учителю и наклонился, чтобы достать фрукты из сумки. Квай-Гону открылось зрелище уже настолько соблазнительное, что зрачки невольно расширились, а плавки показались безумно тесными. Джедай беззвучно перевёл дыхание и сосредоточенно уставился на траву под своими ногами. Это помогло восстановить контроль над непокорным телом. Когда Квай-Гон поднял глаза, юноша уже достал из сумки пакет с фруктами. Учитель заметил, что вид у Оби-Вана немного растерянный, но падаван показал ему прорвавшийся пакет – несколько фруктов вывалилось на траву.   
\- Прости, учитель, - смущённо проговорил Оби-Ван, глядя на Квай-Гона невинными кошачьими глазами. – Я такой недальновидный. Нужно было взять пластиковый пакет покрепче. Теперь половина муджа в искусственном песке измазалась.   
\- Ничего, Оби-Ван, - улыбнулся джедай, - Их легко вымыть. У бассейна есть питьевой фонтанчик, если ты не забыл.  
\- Ох, точно! Сейчас! – юноша быстро собрал рассыпавшиеся фрукты и убежал к фонтанчику, легконогий и подвижный. Квай-Гон глядел ему вслед, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Он уже раскусил попытку падавана его соблазнить, и теперь поражался находчивости юноши и в то же время его наивности. Неужели Оби-Ван правда думал, что этот номер пройдёт с опытным джедаем? С мастером? Квай-Гон пригладил ещё влажную бородку, продолжая усмехаться и наблюдать за юношей. Тот мыл фрукты, но они никак не умещались в руках все сразу, и Квай-Гон внутренне засмеялся над недогадливостью падавана. Ведь можно же было сходить дважды, не брать всё сразу. Разумеется, несколько фруктов не удержалось в руках, но Оби-Ван подхватил их с помощью силы. Учитель довольно кивнул – его падаван догадался, как справиться с глупой ситуацией. Однако он заметил, что юноша подхватил не все фрукты – один остался на каменном подножии фонтанчика. Оби-Ван наступил на него, поскользнулся и упал, ударившись головой об угол фонтанчика. Камень окрасился кровью, но не успели первые капли достичь земли, как Квай-Гон уже оказался рядом с падаваном. Он встревожено опустился на колени и склонился к ученику, чтобы проверить, насколько серьёзна травма. И тут сильные руки юноши обвились вокруг шеи Квай-Гона, а тёплые полураскрытые губы прижались к его губам. Учитель от неожиданности не успел ни отстраниться, ни отвернуться. Он невольно ответил на жаркий поцелуй юноши, встретив его язык своим. Оби-Вану казалось, он плавится в объятиях этого мужчины, он напрочь забыл и о разбитой голове, и о раскатившихся фруктах. Юноше хотелось большего, хотелось отдать всё и отдаться полностью. Запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Квай-Гона, второй рукой падаван скользнул по мускулистому торсу учителя вниз, к плавкам. Но едва ладонь ощутила сквозь тонкую ткань твёрдый и горячий ствол, как джедай вдруг опомнился. Обе руки юноши оказались прижаты к фонтанчику над головой, а сам он уже не мог пошевелиться, и только смотрел на учителя широко распахнутыми глазами. Квай-Гон возвышался над ним во весь почти двухметровый рост.  
\- Ты всё это специально задумал, - джедай не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
\- Да, учитель, - едва слышно признался Оби-Ван, облизывая губы.  
\- Зачем? – вопрос был прямой и требовательный.  
\- Я хотел… - запнулся падаван, но затем решил идти до конца. – Я хотел соблазнить тебя.   
\- Это я уже понял. Но зачем? – голос Квай-Гона оставался строгим, но в глазах не было ни осуждения, ни гнева, которых так боялся юноша.  
\- Ты отказываешься говорить о том, что случилось на орбите Трайкена. Избегаешь этого разговора, как будто молчание может стереть это, словно ничего никогда и не было. Я хотел снова разбудить в тебе желание, заставить тебя раскрыться, учитель, - честно ответил Оби-Ван, и хватка Силы ослабла.  
\- Вставай, - коротко приказал Квай-Гон.  
Учитель одевался молча и быстро, и падавану оставалось сделать то же самое. Оби-Ван мог только гадать, какое наказание ждёт его за эту выходку. «А ведь я обыграл его», - не мог не усмехнуться про себя юноша, - «Обыграл и заставил не словами, а поступком признать, что я ему дорог и что он меня хочет». За эту маленькую победу Оби-Ван был готов принять любое наказание. Он покорно шёл за учителем в маленькую квартирку, отведённую им при академии. Ступая за порог, он ожидал всего, чего угодно, но только не того, что сделал Квай-Гон. 

 

* * *   
Дверь захлопнулась от мощного толчка Силы, а сам падаван вдруг оказался на кровати, которая жалобно заскрипела, но выдержала. Лёгкая светлая одежда на Оби-Ване рвалась, обнажая крепкую мускулистую грудь и напряжённые мышцы пресса. Юноша не мог пошевелиться, прижатый к кровати такой мощной хваткой Силы, что даже дышать стало трудно. Те же сильные и бесплотные лапы стащили с него штаны вместе с плавками, оставив падавана голым и распластанным на кровати. Открылась дверца его личного шкафчика, и оттуда вылетела вещица, которую учителям показывать не принято. Оби-Ван наивно полагал, что Квай-Гон о ней не знает. Падаван вдруг с ужасом понял, что сейчас с ним произойдёт. Он пытался соблазнить учителя, и мастер исполнит его желание. Отымеет падавана этой игрушкой, даже не прикоснувшись к нему.   
\- Нет! – отчаянно закричал он, - Учитель, прошу, не надо!  
\- Но ты ведь этого хотел, - голос мастера был спокойным, а лицо – непроницаемым.   
\- Нет, учитель! Не этого! Не так!  
Юноша сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но ему не удавалось освободиться, вырваться из хватки мастера. Он дышал хрипло и рвано, на висках выступили крупные бисеринки пота. Оби-Ван изо всех сил отталкивал от себя сексуальную игрушку, и наконец она упала на пол. Но не потому, что падавану удалось справиться с Квай-Гоном – мастер сам разжал хватку.   
\- Хватит с тебя. Ты получил достаточно назидательный урок, - учитель повернулся, чтобы уйти, но бесплотная рука Силы стиснула его запястье. Оби-Ван сидел на кровати, взъерошенный и мокрый от пота. На щеках алели неровные пятна. Посмотрев в глаза юноши, Квай-Гон понял, что ошибся. Урок Оби-Ван усвоил, но сдаваться не собирался.   
\- Я пользуюсь своим правом падавана задавать учителю вопросы. Пока ты не ответишь мне, я буду удерживать тебя изо всех сил, сколько смогу. Ты сильнее меня, учитель, и можешь вырваться. Можешь сделать со мной, что угодно. Но этим ты нарушишь клятву учителя.   
Теперь Квай-Гон оказался в ловушке. Он не мог нарушить клятву, но и ответить на вопросы юноши тоже не мог. Или не хотел. Или и то, и другое. Но как бы там ни было, избежать разговора у него уже не получится.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился мастер, - я отвечу. И можешь отпустить меня, я убегать не стану.   
Юноша со вздохом облегчения разжал хватку. Пока Оби-Ван неловко прикрывался простынёй, учитель сел в кресло.   
\- Ну, спрашивай. Что ты хочешь знать, мой падаван? – с этих слов начиналось множество бесед учителя и ученика, и наверное, именно её обыденность помогла падавану собраться, словно на сложном уроке.  
\- Я противен тебе? – спросил юноша, и вопрос очень удивил Квай-Гона.  
\- Нет. С чего ты так решил?  
\- После того, что случилось на орбите Трайкена, ты не позволяешь мне прикасаться к тебе, и сам перестал до меня дотрагиваться. Когда я был мальчишкой, ты трепал меня по волосам. Когда я стал старше, ты похлопывал меня по плечу. А сейчас, даже наказывая меня, ты ко мне и пальцем не прикоснулся. Если я тебе не противен, то почему ты так поступаешь?  
\- Чтобы случившееся на орбите Трайкена больше не повторилось, - Квай-Гон мог только надеяться, что ученику хватит этого ответа.  
\- Но почему ты так этого боишься?  
«Не хватило. Ну вот и приплыли», - с досадой подумал Квай-Гон, - «И вот что прикажете отвечать? Тут бы и весь Совет сел в лужу. Тут пора курсы открывать для учителей-джедаев, «Как правильно обучать неуёмного падавана». Ничего, кроме правды, этот юноша не примет».  
\- Я боюсь не «этого», как ты выразился. Я не запрещал тебе вступать в интимные отношения с юношами и девушками, не требовал абсолютного аскетизма и воздержания, которые считаю вредными для юного падавана. Запретный плод сладок, и чем больше бы я требовал, тем сильней бы тебе этого хотелось.   
\- Учитель, я знаю, ты прекрасный дипломат и умеешь менять тему. Поэтому я повторю вопрос падавана – почему ты так боишься близости со мной?  
\- Я опасаюсь страсти, которая так легко приводит к Тёмной стороне силы.   
\- Тобой завладела страсть?  
\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Квай-Гон, и не соврал, - Я уже слишком опытен, чтобы допустить это. Но ты молод, тебе ещё не хватает опыта и знаний, а тёмная сторона прельщает простотой, это куда более лёгкий путь. Балансировать на грани очень сложно. Я поклялся обучить и воспитать тебя истинным джедаем, поэтому, как учитель, не должен допускать подобных рискованных ситуаций. На орбите Трайкена я совершил ошибку, непростительную для мастера. Я не могу её исправить, но в моих силах не повторять её.  
\- Прости, учитель, но по-моему, это сейчас ты ошибаешься, - да, Квай-Гон не ослышался, падаван перечил ему. Что ж, имел право – мастер сам разрешил это ученику, поскольку старался научить юношу думать и решать самостоятельно, и вести дискуссии даже с теми, кто старше и авторитетнее. К слову же, именно поэтому он настоял, чтобы падаван обращался к нему на «ты».   
\- Аргументируй, - предложил он Оби-Вану.   
\- Учитель, я не Ксанатос, - ответил ученик.   
Наверное, если бы Сила вдруг лично огрела Квай-Гона по голове, он и то не так бы удивился. Юноша знал и понимал куда больше, чем казалось учителю.  
\- Я не Ксанатос, - повторил падаван, - и ничуть на него не похож. Меня никогда не прельстит Тёмная сторона. Какой бы она ни была притягательной, она вызывает у меня отвращение на клеточном уровне. Меня никогда не будут привлекать слава, богатство и власть, я не нуждаюсь в них. Это не твоя вина, что Ксанатос выбрал Тёмную сторону. Ты прекрасный учитель. Тебе не нужно тревожиться, что страсть толкнёт меня на непоправимую ошибку.   
Квай-Гон смотрел на Оби-вана, словно видел его впервые. Такая мудрость глубоко поразила его.   
\- К тому же, страсть через близость духа и тела приводит к любви. В настоящей любви не должно быть страха, гнева, зависти – всех тех эмоций, которые способны склонить на Тёмную сторону. По крайней мере, так кажется мне – в книгах джедаев пишут иначе. Что скажешь об этом ты, учитель?  
\- Я скажу… - ответил Квай-Гон, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя ближе к кровати юноши, - Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты оказался прав, а я ошибался. Мне будет очень тяжело пережить потерю… такого способного падавана.   
\- Кто из нас прав, а кто нет, можно узнать только одним способом. Попробовать, - Оби-Ван смотрел на учителя снизу вверх, и в глазах падавана на секунду засветились лукавые звёздочки.   
\- Попробовать? – переспросил Квай-Гон, наклоняясь и откидывая с плеча падавана тонкую косичку, - Что ж, я очень хочу… попробовать.   
\- Так попробуй, уч… Квай-Гон, - юноша очень осторожно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев погладил мастера по щеке. В этот раз он не спешил вешаться на шею, и наградой за терпение стал восхитительно сладкий поцелуй, впервые подаренный ему Квай-Гоном по собственной воле. Старший мужчина принимал ласки с наслаждением, постепенно от его сдержанности не осталось и следа, а Оби-Ван становился всё смелее.   
* * *  
Когда обнажённый Оби-Ван хотел как можно скорее освободить мужчину от одежды, его руки чуть дрожали, и Квай-Гон взял их в свои ладони.  
\- Не спеши, - тихо сказал он, - Я помогу тебе. Вот так.  
Теперь одежду расстёгивали и стаскивали мягкие лапы Силы. Юноша подхватил поток и наконец стащил с мастера рубашку, штаны и наконец, плавки. Он покрывал поджарое, жилистое тело поцелуями, то прикусывая, то словно зализывая место укуса. Оби-Ван спускался всё ниже по животу и наконец прошёлся кончиком языка по всей длине крупного напряжённого члена, ощупывая каждую венку. Он так давно этого хотел, что принял в горло почти сразу же и задал бешеный темп, вырывая из груди мужчины хриплые стоны.   
Раньше юноша сотни раз представлял, каков Квай-Гон в постели. Реальность оказалась куда лучше фантазий, поскольку за справедливым учителем, грозным рыцарем и мудрым мастером-джедаем скрывалась ещё одна грань – нежный, чувственный и опытный любовник, способный предугадывать все желания пылкого юноши, и немного сдерживать его нетерпение, растягивая наслаждение. Положив ладонь на затылок Оби-Вана, Квай-Гон заставил его двигаться медленней. Горячий, влажный, глубокий рот заставлял забыть обо всём, кроме этих ритмичных движений. Мужчина хрипло постанывал от удовольствия, запрокинув голову. Но дойдя почти до пика, он остановил юношу, и притянул к себе для поцелуя.   
Оби-Ван оказался сверху, вновь целуя Квай-Гона, и чувствуя, как горячий и влажный от слюны член замер у него между ягодицами. Юноша чуть раздвинул их пальцами, позволяя упругой головке упереться в тугое колечко ануса. Мужчина сжал его бёдра сильными руками.  
\- Вот так сразу? – выдохнул он.  
\- Я готовился, - лукаво улыбнулся юноша алыми, чуть припухшими от поцелуев и минета губами, - Я так давно хочу… Ощутить тебя внутри…  
\- Не так долго, как я хочу… Войти в тебя…  
Квай-Гон осторожно подался бёдрами вверх, Оби-Ван двинулся навстречу, принимая его резко и полностью. Тело юноши сотрясла мелкая дрожь – хоть он и готовил себя, но член мужчины был непривычно толстым и длинным. Но сильная и тёплая ладони обхватила чуть поникший от резкой боли ствол юноши, отвлекая от жгучего ощущения внутри. Оно постепенно отступало, и наконец Оби-Ван чуть двинул бёдрами, приподнялся и вновь опустился, полностью вбирая в себя крупный член.   
От жара внутри юноши можно было лишиться рассудка. Квай-Гону хотелось двигаться, вбиваться в тугое отверстие, скользить в нём, преодолевая сопротивление. Но он отлично понимал, что поддавшись этому желанию, удовлетворит лишь себя, и причинит юноше боль. Поэтому мужчина сдерживался, двигался медленными толчками, лаская одной рукой член юноши, а второй – чувствительные соски. Эта неторопливость была пыткой, но Квай-Гон выдержал и добился того, чего хотел – Оби-Ван выгнулся с хриплым вскриком, извергаясь на руку и живот мужчины крупными каплями. От того, как сильно сжались мышцы внутри юноши, Квай-Гон кончил сам всего несколькими секундами позже, залив упругую тесноту вязкой жидкостью. На долю секунды у него потемнело в глазах, а когда свет вернулся, мужчина увидел совсем рядом раскрасневшееся лицо. Юноша улыбался, а в серых с тёмным ободком глазах плясали золотые шальные искорки.   
\- Тебе понравилось? – лукаво спросил он.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся в ответ Квай-Гон, и глаза мастера блеснули синим сапфировым сиянием, - Но тебе ещё многому нужно учиться, мой юный падаван.   
\- С удовольствием, если учить будешь ты, мастер.  
Легонько притянув ученика за косичку, Квай-Гон шепнул ему на ухо своё настоящее имя, данное при рождении.   
\- Когда мы одни, зови меня по имени, Бен, - сказал он и поцеловал юношу долгим, благодарным поцелуем.   
* * *  
Утром, направляясь в зал фонтанов, мастер Йода увидел в коридоре Квай-Гона. Казалось, мастер был счастлив, он будто освободился от тяжёлой ноши, и сбросил с плеч лет двадцать. Пожелав коллеге доброго утра, Йода чуть склонил зелёную ушастую голову.  
\- Весь день вчера ощущал я мощные волны Силы. Не связано ли это с приливом радости твоей, мастер Квай-Гон?  
\- Ещё как связано, магистр, - чтобы видеть лицо Йоды, высокому мастеру пришлось встать на одно колено и наклониться, - Мы с падаваном провели небольшой эксперимент, и он оказался весьма удачным.   
\- Эксперименты опасны твои, Квай-Гон. Совет не одобрит их, боюсь я.  
\- Я не собираюсь согласовывать с Советом каждый урок со своим падаваном, магистр Йода. Могу лишь заверить, это не представляет никакой опасности.   
\- Никакой? Хм… - задумчиво протянул Йода.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Квай-Гон. – У меня очень способный падаван. Он мудр не по годам и не совершит ошибок, а возможно, даже удержит от них меня. А сейчас прошу меня извинить – дела. Да пребудет с вами Сила, магистр.   
\- И с тобой, мастер.  
Джедаи распрощались, и Квай-Гон ушёл, едва слышно что-то напевая. Йода долго смотрел ему вслед, размышляя, что учитель и ученик друг друга стоят, будто сама Сила свела их для пока ещё неведомой, но очень важной цели.


End file.
